This is what it feels like
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: The arrogant jerk who walked into her gym was the last person she wanted to give a badge to but as per the rules Misty was obliged to. What she wasn't obliged to do was give him a customary french kiss for winning. Who knew that chasing after the village idiot would lead to igniting the spark in her life that she had been missing for a quite long time.


The years were good to one Misty Waterflower. She had blossomed from the brash, confident young girl who wasn't afraid of telling what she thought into a mature young woman who was capable of holding back on occasion when she knew that the situation required it.

Not only had she matured mentally but by god had she matured physically! Her red hair had lengthened from the small side pony tail that she used to house it in into a long, sleek bed of hair. Unfortunately for her at the moment, it did not look its best thanks to all of the chlorine that had been through it just recently.

In combination to this not making her look at her best, Misty had just changed into a pair of track pants and put a jumper on. After all, winter was just starting and there was no chance that she was going to risk getting a cold.

It was getting towards the end of the day and the red haired girl bordering on woman wished for the clock to tick that little bit faster so that she could curl up in a ball underneath her blanket and read her favourite book whilst drinking hot chocolate.

With five minutes to go before gym battles would have to wait until tomorrow morning, Misty started cleaning up the gym in preparation for its temporary closure until the morning. That was until she heard the tell-tale song of the door bell ringing. "Ugh… just my luck! Hopefully it's some noobie trainer who doesn't know what he's doing, kinda like Ash I suppose." Misty said to herself as she put the broom to rest against a wall and headed to the door.

When she opened it up she saw a man who she presumed to be about her own age. He had short black hair that looked as if a shaver just recently attacked it and like Misty was dressed in a jumper. This was where it differed though as the man was wearing pair of denim jeans and had a back slung over one shoulder.

With a polite face that she had learnt to give to all of her clients, Misty spoke up. "Hi there, how may I help you?"

The man with eyes that looked very familiar to someone she cherished the presence of; they turned into smirking ones as he replied. "I'm competing in the Indigo Conference again so I need a badge. You used to just hand them out here so could you just give me one?"

All forms of politeness went out the window as far as Misty was concerned when she heard this. This… arsehole in front of her was going to get the beating of his life! "My sisters used to do that but I don't! You're going to have to battle me and earn it buster!" Misty shouted right to his face.

Putting one of his gloved fingers into his ear, Ash wiggled it around. "You know, you've certainly got a mouth on you Red." The man said with the smirk never once leaving his face.

Hating this unknown man the more time she had to spend with him, Misty turned around. "Well hurry up then! I don't have all day and I want to close up soon so come over here so I can pound you into the ground."

His gaze lingered at her legs before he made his way over to the visitor's platform. "You got it around the wrong way Missy! I'm the one that's going to be doing the pounding!" the man said with a grin on his face and to emphasize his point, he purposefully looked down at her body before looking back up.

Affronted by that blatant sexual harassment that was being directed at her, Misty protectively folded her arms over her chest. "You disgusting creep!" Misty shouted right back at him.

"Oh and by the way, I didn't battle one of the sensational sisters to earn my badge. I battled some scrawny runt who couldn't stop telling everyone that her favourite hobby was destroying her friend's bikes."

Furious beyond belief when she heard this, Misty's face literally went red with anger. "Just get out your damn Pokémon and fight!" the red faced and red haired woman shouted over at her opponent.

As she watched him pull out a poke ball from his bag, there was a smile on the face of the man who she was going to destroy. It almost looked as if it was nostalgia that was on his face but she was confident that the two of them had never met before. She would definitely remember such an obnoxious pervert.

When she saw that he had poke ball in hand, Misty spoke up. "Alright, the rules for this fight are as follows. 1 on 1, first Pokémon to faint loses."

"Since you're the gym leader, shouldn't you show your Pokémon first." The man over on the other side questioned with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ugh! I'm so gonna kill you!" Misty shouted in response and let the red light come from her poke ball and out into the water below.

Watching, waiting to see what it was that he was going to be going up against, the man waited for what seemed like eternity before the voice of the red haired girl cut him off. "It's one our special tricks, do you like it?" There was a smirk on the face Misty as she said this.

"Alright then, if you being a gym leader have to resort to dirty tricks to win your battles then who am I to judge. Dragonair go!"

When she heard the word Dragonair, Misty could help but gape! It just had to be her luck that this arrogant twat had to have one of the rarest Pokémon in the world.

"Princess, we're in a gym battle against that evil wicked witch that I was telling you about before. She sent some water Pokémon in the water beneath you so be prepared, she could attack at any time!" Nodding her head at her trainer in her own way of saying thanks, the Dragonair got herself ready for the upcoming battle.

Watching on, Misty couldn't help but swoon as much as she tried to prevent it from happening at the way her opponent interacted with his Pokémon. That turned into anger though when she found out that she had now been dubbed as the "evil wicked witch". She had no idea what she had done to earn that title but she was going to beat that information out of him if it was the last thing she did!

"Starmie use bubble beam!" One of the side effects of having your Pokémon underwater was that it was much harder for them to hear your attacks. This allowed the enemy team time to hear what the plan of attack was.

"Wait for it Dragonair… wait for it. Now! Launch at the Starmie and use wrap."

Not knowing what was to come next, Misty quickly barked out her orders to her Pokémon. Unfortunately Ash had the same idea and the two of them said their attacks at the same time.

"Starmie use rapid spin!"

"Dragonair use Thunder wave!"

Due to the higher level of the Starmie, it was the first one to react to the command of its trainer and started spinning as fast as it could.

Not to be outdone by the Starmie in terms of reaction times, Dragonair used thunder wave and because she was so close to the opponent, there was absolutely no chance of her attack missing.

Starmie managed to inflict some minor damage onto the Dragonair before she fell into the water below. Worrying as she knew that the thunder wave could potentially do a lot of damage in the long run, Misty called out to her Pokémon. "Starmie use bubble beam again."

Unfortunately there was no response. Sighing to herself, the red haired girl knew that her Pokémon was paralysed. Thankfully though, there was no real way for a Dragonair to take full advantage of the status because her Pokémon was at the bottom of the pool. That was until her challenger spoke up.

"Dragonair channel a full powered thunderbolt and aim it at water below!" Ash called out to his Pokémon who once again nodded.

"No! Starmie you have to get up quickly! That Dragonair is going to use thunderbolt on the water!" Misty screamed in a valiant attempt to get her Pokémon out of danger.

Hearing the request of her master, Starmie managed to break out of the paralysis and head straight for the surface. Unfortunately, Starmie wasn't quick enough. Dragonair, whilst not being a electric type had charged up a thunder bolt and hurled it at the water below.

The only saving grace for Misty was the fact that the attack didn't directly hit her Pokémon. Had that happened who knows whether her Pokémon would have been awake

"Starmie, use psychic." Misty called out to her Pokémon which had risen from the water and taken a spot on one of the platforms. The attack was instant and so were the results.

Dragonair let out a wail and started throwing its head around in pain, even going so far as to smash her head onto the concrete that she was resting on causing even more damage.

Worried for his Pokémon, Misty could hear it in his voice when he called out his next attack. "Use dragon rage and follow it up with dragon rush!" As soon as the Pokémon heard the commands for her next attack, she went at it with gusto. Firing off the dragon rage, Dragonair charged at full speed right behind the attack, waiting to see which way the Starmie would go to dodge.

"Quick Starmie, jump into the water and then jump back out after a few seconds." Starmie managed to somehow miraculously dodge the dragon rage but unfortunately for him, the Dragonair connected with a solid dragon rush.

Dragonair slammed head first into Starmie and bulldozed straight through the water type Pokémon and carried it through until it came in contact with the concrete edge of the pool. Ramming it into the wall, Dragonair made sure to bounce back off of Starmie making sure not to take any damage.

Sensing the approaching victory, the opponent continued on the offensive. "Dragonair follow it up with another thunderbolt." With a cry of affirmation, the dragon did just that.

"Starmie you have to get up and dodge the attack!" Misty shouted and the Pokémon managed to get up from facing down in the water to show that it had a flashing core.

Just as the Dragonair was about to launch the attack, Misty shouted, losing a lot of her pride in process at her opponent. "Wait! Starmie's fought many trainers today and I don't want to her to take excessive damage."

"Alright then Dragonair, you heard the lady, cancel your attack." The man commanded and the dragon type Pokémon channelled the yellow energy surrounding its frame back into the body.

What happened next though was surprising. The yellow light suddenly started becoming much, much brighter and in a matter of seconds turned white. Despite knowing what was going on, the trainer couldn't believe he was witnessing his Dragonair evolve into a Dragonite.

Misty, as she was recalling her Starmie back to its poke ball noticed the bright white light filling up her pool. She couldn't believe what she saw as well as it was not every day that you saw one of the pseudo legendary Pokémon evolve. She watched as it flew around the room and she couldn't help but marvel at the sight in front of her.

As he recalled the Pokémon back into its poke ball, he stepped down from the small platform and headed over towards where Misty stood.

Begrudgingly, the red head walked over as well, placing one of her hands into her pocket. "I suppose you earned your cascade badge." Misty grumpily stated, handing the cascade badge to her opponent.

"Yeah I guess I'll take that." The man said as he took out a case which already housed his other badge being the boulder badge.

"Do you mind if I ask you three questions?" The Pokémon trainer questioned the gym leader as he put his badge container into his pocket.

Put on the spot, Misty wasn't quite sure what to do without looking rude. In the end she obliged him "Sure, what is it what you want to ask me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The black haired man questioned.

Much was the surprise, Misty Waterflower couldn't help but widen her eyes when she heard this. OF course, being a gym leader meant that she was a public figure and garnered the attention of boys… but none of them were ever brave enough to be this forward in their advances.

"No." that response was one that the trainer was looking for and it was evidenced by the way his eyes lit up.

"Do you think that I am attractive?" the man questioned to which yet again Misty was beyond shocked at what she had just heard. _Who does he think he is asking something like that!? _Misty mentally screamed but couldn't help and check him out.

The man in front of her had a level 3 buzz cut of black hair and brown eyes that reminded her so much of someone from her past. She could tell that due to his defined jawline, he had little amounts of fat if any at all on his body. This combined with how jumper he was wearing hung off of his clothes told Misty that he had sizeable muscles that would be easily visible if he didn't have a jumper on.

Unlike her personality which was to tell the blatant truth, Misty decided that this arrogant twat didn't need his ego getting any larger. "You're not that great. There are much better boys in cerulean."

It seemed as if the man could see through her bluff because the smirk that was on his face got even larger. As far as she knew, there was only one person who could see through her like that and that man attended Saffron University to become a Pokémon doctor.

"Alright then, give me a reason to not kiss you right now." The man stated with absolute confidence, looking directly into the eyes of one Misty Waterflower. Said girl was shocked at what she had heard and couldn't believe the audacity of the man in front of her.

Seeing that he wasn't getting a no from Misty, the man launched forward, placed each of his hands on either side of her jaw, titled his head to the side and placed his lips onto her own.

It was soft at the start as he could feel Misty lock up against his body but the moment that he felt her lip move the slightest bit, he knew that it was game on. What ensued was passionate lip tugging, tongues melding together and grazing the lips of one another with their teeth. It even got to the point where the red haired girl's hands started roaming over the muscular back of her make out partner.

Eventually, even the best of things must come to an end and this was no different. Oxygen was needed inside the lungs of Misty since she was the one taken off guard and didn't have time to catch her breath.

Pulling herself back, Misty could not believe what had just happened. She had just kissed a random boy who admittedly was the best kisser that she had ever done battle with but was an arrogant twat that she hated.

"If I'da known you could kiss like that Mist, I woulda come back a lot sooner for sure."

_There's only one person who would ever call me that name! _Misty mentally told herself as her mind went with her mind constantly active trying to sort out the puzzle of just who the fuck this person kissing her is.

Taking a better look, Misty saw the tell-tale grin on his face that only one person could do. Eyes widening, Misty looked at the one feature of her Ash Ketchum to see whether or not this was the real deal or her having some hallucination like she had done before.

Those milk chocolate eyes that she had gotten lost into staring at in the past were still the same as ever. There was no doubt about it. The person in front of her who she had just kissed mind due! Was none other than Ash Ketchum!

To add insult to injury, some yellow rat Pokémon jumped on the shoulder of her former opponent. "Pikachupi!" the Pokémon called out with a massive smile on its face

For Ash Ketchum, watching all of this unfold was something that he took great pleasure in. all of the different facial expressions that came across the face of his best friend from pleasure to disbelief to shocking realisation to finally acceptance.

They were fine and dandy. It wasn't until pure unadulterated rage came on her face that Ash realised just how much of a sticky situation he was in. Pikachu also realised the predicament that his trainer was in and promptly jumped off of the shoulder of Ash and went over to the stands. This was not something that the electric type Pokémon wanted to be involved in at all.

"You're so dead Ketchum!" Misty screamed and somehow, out of nowhere, the red haired girl managed to pull out her trusty mallet and started chasing Ash alongside the pool.

"Ahhh!" Ash screamed. Turning around quickly as if his life depended on it, which it kind of did, Ash started running on the water covered edge of the pool. This wasn't something that you should do even when you had full focus on the task at hand. For Ash to do that when he was more concerned with not getting killed by his best friend, well it was an action that could easily end badly.

Stepping on a puddle with half of his foot in the water and half out of it, the change in the amount of grip that he had on his shoes was all that was needed for Ash to slip and fall to the ground. Unfortunately for the health and wellbeing of the loveably clumsy idiot, he managed to fall head first after slipping backwards.

Luckily for Misty who was wearing no footwear at all managed to not slip over thanks to her experience near the water. Immediately hating herself for making her best friend fall over and potentially hurt himself, Misty rushed over to his side to see the damage.

It didn't look good. She could even see a dilution in the water and it was slowly getting redder and redder as the seconds went on.

"Ash. Ash!" Misty screamed, hoping to get his attention and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

There was no response.

Misty quickly deduced in her brain that was running a thousand thoughts a second that her Ash Ketchum was unconscious. Panicking as she didn't know what to do, Misty quickly pulled out her mobile phone.

After making an emergency call for an ambulance to come and assess what the damage was, Misty tried to move Ash to a better location where it would be easier for the paramedics coming in. Key word there being tried. The red haired girl quickly realised that Ash had put on a lot of weight for such a skinny guy. Judging by the fact that she couldn't feel a massive gut full of fat, Misty attributed all of this growth to muscle.

_Now's not the time to think about Misty!_ The girl said to herself, making sure to stay focused and make sure that her best friend didn't suffer any more damage. Dialling another number, Misty waited for the person on the other end to answer the phone.

"What's up little sis? I mean we're in the same house and all so I don't know why you had to like call me on my phone instead of like talking to face to face and all." Daisy said as she was busily filing her nails, phone jammed between ear and shoulder.

"Look I don't have time for this! There's a boy who cracked his head open and his unconscious. He's got too much weight on him that I can't move him by myself!"

It was as if instantly that Daisy Duke was gone and the eldest sister of the Cerulean City Gym came alive. "Don't try and move him! Doing that will increase blood flow throughout the body and will cause them to lose even more blood.

"See if you can lift up his torso so that his head is upright, open his mouth and hold his tongue. There's a possibility that he could choke on his own tongue when he's unconscious and suffocate himself." By the time she had said this, Daisy put down her nail file and rushed to one of the cabinets to get the first aid kit they kept.

Sure, as a gym leader, Misty had to have the standard first aid administrator title on her CV or she would otherwise forfeit her position as a gym leader but it was times like this that it certainly helped having Dr Daisy Waterflower nearby to take control in the situation. It also helped that she wasn't emotionally invested in the patient so she could logically think through the situation.

Thankfully the response from the paramedics and Daisy were prompt. As they were loading Ash Ketchum into the back of the ambulance, the paramedic spoke up. "He's in a stable condition and he should recover perfectly fine. To make sure that there is no mental damage done, we're going to keep him over night at the hospital so we can look after him."

Misty really wanted to look after him at her home as in her opinion, she was the one who was at fault for the pain that Ash was in. She was broken out of her revere when the doctor who she was not related to spoke up. "Can I please have the patient's name so I can fill out some forms."

It was here that Daisy turned her head to her younger sibling. "His name is Ash Ketchum."

"What!" Daisy screamed much to the paramedic's shock. "You never told me that the guy you almost killed was my future brother in law!"

Said red haired girl in question simply blushed to high heavens. Her face turned just as red as her hair. The blonde bombshell when she saw this couldn't help but gape in wonderment. This reaction was never one that she had seen before! She had managed to get one small admittance out of her baby sister over the entire time of knowing Ash Ketchum that she had a slight crush on him. To see that little Misty didn't deny it and there was a like major blush on her face, something had to have gone down between the two.

"Oh you are so going to tell me like all of the juicy goss' little sis!"

It took a while but eventually Misty managed to find a way out from what would be her older sisters incessant badgering on her love life or rather lack thereof. "I've gotta go call Ash's mum and tell her what just happened and then I'm going to the hospital to make sure that he's okay!" Misty said with emphasis, leaving the paramedic in the capable hands of daisy as she had to go have a shower and get changed.


End file.
